All Mine, Only Mine
by MidnightSky101
Summary: Yay, both my stories are back! Well, I'm happy. So, basically, Dark gets horny and disturbs Krads relaxing time, so he gets angry. What the hell has Dark got himself into!...Mwahaha! DarkxKrad Yaoi Lemmon


**A/N: This was basically an excuse to write pure lemony goodness. Enjoy! :-)**

**DISCLAIMER: None of the characters belong to me, they belong to their rightful owners, however the plot to the story does belong to me.**

* * *

Krad stared blankly at the TV screen, not paying any attention to what it was showing. He closed his eyes, lent against the back of the sofa, and put his arms behind his head. 'Hmm…this is the first time all day I've felt relaxed. This is-' his thoughts were disrupted when he heard shuffling in the room and felt something press against his chest.

Feline eyes opened to see purple, lust-filled ones staring back up and them. "What?" Krad asked his boyfriend sharply.

Dark looked away and sighed. "Nothing, I'm just a little tired, and you looked comfy, is all." The dark angel fake-yawned, making sure his elbow brushed against the blondes groin, drawing a gasp from him.

"What are you doing? What's wrong with you?!" Krad yelled, pushing Dark off him.

Dark smiled deviously and knelt on Krad's lap. "Do you really want to know?" He asked, walking his fingers up Krad's firm stomach. Krad growled as an answer. "Okay then." Dark shifted slightly on the blonde's lap, rubbing their clothed members together, resulting in a moan from Krad. Dark smirked at this and leaned forward to whisper in Krad's ear. "Take a guess."

"Don't tell me, you're horny, right?" Krad answered smugly.

"Congratulations! Your prize is...me!" Dark began kissing the angels neck and lifting his shirt off.

"N-ah, ah, ahh! No!" Krad pushed Dark off and sorted out his appearance.

"No Krad, I want you. It's non-optional." Dark began biting Krad's earlobe gently and licking his neck.

"Trust me, you don't...want me. I'm doing this for...you." Krad held Dark's shoulders tightly, unsure if he was pushing him away or pulling him closer, as he tilted his head to allow Dark better access to his neck.

"Why are you stopping me?" Dark murmured between kisses and licks.

"Because I'm angry with you. Now, if you would please unlatch your mouth from my neck, that would be-"

"No. I like it when you're angry, you usually act like I'll brake if you hold me to tight, but when you're angry..." Dark licked his lips thinking about it.

"It seems I can't talk you out of this, so I'll have to make you regret it."

"God, I hope so." Dark muttered before he was pulled from the lounge to the bedroom and roughly thrown on the bed before Krad crawled on top of him.

"What a perfect sight. Dark Mousy, sprawled out on the bed beneath me. But, I know how to make it even more perfect." He leaned down and kissed Dark passionately then pulled away. "Take the shirt off."

Dark smirked and began to lift Krad's shirt, but was stopped. "Nice try, _your_ shirt." The purple haired man obeyed and threw the shirt off, not caring where it landed. Krad sat on Darks waist and kissed him deeply, forcing him to lie flat on the bed again.

Dark's eyes shot open when he heard two clicks above his head. He looked to see white, fluffy handcuffs around his wrists. "No...No! Krad! You-"

"I said you'd regret it, and this is only the beginning." With that, the angel lent down and began licking Darks chest, leaving behind a trail of saliva. He then took a hard, brown nub in his mouth and bit down gently.

"Oh! God!" Krad frowned as his possessive streak kicked in. He gripped Dark's erection and stroked it through his trousers. "Nhh! K-Krad! Oh!" Krad took his hand away and sat up.

"That's better. My name and my name alone, Dark."

"Oh, I'm sorry; I forgot how possessive you were!" Dark growled, straining against the cuffs.

"Really?" Krad began sarcastically. "Allow me to remind you." He tore off Darks trousers and boxers and threw them out of sight in one swift movement. Krad stared down at Dark's length, licking his lips hungrily. The man beneath him had suddenly become very wary of his gleaming eyes.

Krad turned his attention back to Dark's face and pointed to his member. "This..." He bent down and licked the underside of it, making Dark squirm and writhe beneath him while making delicious sounds. Krad sat up again, satisfied with the result. "This is all mine. Understood?"

Dark looked up at the blonde through half lidded eyes to see an evil glint in his eyes. He nodded, slightly afraid of what might happen if he said 'no'. "Good boy." The angel got off the man beneath him and spread his legs to lie between them.

"K-Krad? What are-?"

"Shh. I want to show you my new toy." He reached over to the bedside table, hearing a whimper from Dark as his trousers brushed against his erection. The blonde smirked and took out his 'toy', hiding it from Dark and placing it in his pocket before returning to him.

"Now then, where were we? Ah, I remember." He kissed Dark and began leaving butterfly kisses down his chest and stomach. He kissed the head of the man's length then took it in his mouth.

"Nhh...Krad!" Dark bucked his hips in an attempt to get more of him inside the warmth, only to have Krad sit up.

"Ah, ah, ah. Naughty Dark." Krad smiled wickedly. Mowing his hands to hold Darks hips down, he lowered his head, taking Dark into his mouth again. He swirled his tongue around the head, as Dark gripped the bonds around his wrists.

"Krad...so...close. I'm gonna..." Krad pulled away and looked down at the frustrated man.

"No, no you're not."

"Wh-What? Krad, just finish what you started. Please!" Dark begged. "Look at me, I need this." Krad stroked up Darks stomach and chest.

"Oh, my poor baby." He kissed the dark angels neck gently. "Hey Dark, remember I said about my toy?" Dark felt something cold touch his cock.

"No." Dark began wriggling and thrashing his legs.

"Calm down Dark, it won't hurt." Krad knelt on Darks legs and stroked his face.

"No! I remember the last time!"

"I'll take it off the second you tell me to." The cold metal ring was at the bottom of Dark's cock now.

"Really?"

"Maybe." Krad snapped the cock ring into place before Dark could object anymore. "I said you'd regret disturbing me, didn't I?" Krad said while stroking Darks length slowly.

"You said you had a new toy. You've used this before!"

"No I haven't, it's a different one." Krad reasoned.

"It looks the same to me."

"I'll show you after we've finished. For now..." He stood facing Dark as he slowly lifted his shirt off and dropped it on the floor, watching Dark lick his lips. He removed his trousers and boxers and knelt between Darks legs. Said man hadn't taken his eyes off Krad's length since it had been uncovered. "Want to touch?" Dark nodded, in a trance. He moved to sit up forgetting the cuffs for a second, but when his hands were caught when he reached towards Krad, he was brought back to reality, whimpering slightly.

"I can touch you all I want. Like here." Krad dragged his nails down Dark's chest, making him cry out. "And here." He walked his fingers up Darks inner thigh, making Dark's pants heavier. "And my favourite, here." He stroked Darks painfully hard cock.

"Nhh...Krad...Please..." Dark turned his head from side to side and wriggled beneath the angel.

"Heh. Suck." Krad held his fingers to Darks mouth, waiting for him to open it. He opened his mouth reluctantly. allowing Krad to move his fingers inside. "That's a good boy." The purple haired man sucked the fingers in his mouth not taking his eyes off the blonde's smug face; he bit down hard on the fingers, making Krad withdraw them immediately.

"Oops, got a little carried away there." Dark said cockily.

"Bad Dark! I was just saying what a good boy you were being, I'll have to punish you now." Dark's eyes widened as Krad massaged his balls and cock, making Dark beg for forgiveness. "Where was I? Ah, right here." He placed a finger at Dark's entrance, teasing it slightly before plunging in. He moved it in and out a few times before adding a second digit.

"Oh! Krad!" Krad twisted his fingers inside Dark and added a third finger, thrusting them in and out and curling them every now and then to hit the spot that made Dark see stars. "Krad!"

Krad smirked and pulled his fingers out, positioned himself at Dark's entrance and leaned to speak into his ear. "Dark, do you want me?" He asked already knowing the answer.

"Nyhh...yes...Krad, please..." Dark tried to push himself onto Krad but the angel pulled away just as he did.

"Where do you want me?" Krad dragged his nails down Dark's sides, causing him to shiver at the touch.

"Right beside me, always" Dark said, thinking it was what Krad wanted to hear.

"Is that all?" Krad asked sitting on his heels.

"Wh-What?" Dark questioned confused at Krad's reaction.

"Is there...anywhere else you want me?" Krad asked seductively. While trailing his hands up Dark's thighs. The dark angel nodded his head, unable to speak. Krad smiled as he lay back down between Dark's legs. "Where else do you want me?"

"I...In..." Was all Dark could say.

"'In'? Where's that?"

"I want you...I want you inside of me." Dark mumbled, looking away from Krad.

"You know, you're much too proud for your own good, Dark. Now, tell me what you want from me." Krad whispered into Dark's ear before licking his neck.

"Please..." Tears began to form in Dark's eyes.

"Please what, Dark?"

"Just fuck me Krad! I can't wait any longer, _please!_" Dark yelled, straining against the cuffs.

"Oh, please you, why didn't you just say that?" Krad quickly thrust himself into Dark, making him scream in a mixture of pain and pleasure. Krad shallowly thrust into Dark, smirking at the reaction as Dark closed his eyes and let his head fall back.

"Krad, deeper, harder." Dark begged, tears rolling down his cheeks.

Krad leant forward and kissed them away before answering. "No, I'm alright like this."

'Damn, I have to get him angry again. I can't believe I'm about to say this, it's so childish...' Dark took a deep breath and looked up at Krad. "Krad, your mother is the fattest, ugliest woman I have ever seen."

Krad stopped thrusting, knowing what Dark was trying to do. "Dark, you and I were born out of the same artwork, and therefore have no parents." He began thrusting again, slightly deeper than before.

"Then, could this be classed as incest?" Dark questioned, irritating Krad and making his thrusts slightly deeper still.

"I don't know, and I _really_ don't care, Dark...Mmm...So tight..."

'One last hope, I just hope he doesn't kill me...' "Krad?"

"What is it, Dark?!" Krad asked, very irritated now.

"I just thought you should know that I'm not just yours." Krad stopped and stared at Dark wide-eyed, making him gulp.

"What?!" Krad yelled threateningly.

"Oh, it's just that, when you were out last weekend, I got a little bored, so I phoned Satoshi. He came round and we had a little fun."

Krad slammed his hands down either side of Dark's head. "What?!" Dark shivered when he saw flames in his boyfriend's eyes.

"Yep, downstairs on the sofa. We had to clean up the mess we made before you got back...Krad-?"

"Is there something you don't understand?! You are mine and mine alone! I refuse to share you with anyone!" Before Dark could say anything else, Krad took hold of his hips hard enough to bruise them and thrust into him with all his strength, hitting his prostate hard.

"Ohh! Krad! Mmph..." Krad stole Dark's lips with his own, muffling both their moans of pleasure. He attacked Dark's neck with bites and licks, leaving it covered in red marks. "Krad, I need...please...take it off."

"No!" Krad snapped, straightening up, but keeping his rhythm. "If I can wait, so can you. Besides, I don't think you've learned your lesson yet." Krad commented, stroking Dark's perfect face.

"I have, I have, Krad. I'm yours, now and forever. Now, please, Krad. It hurts, I have to...I need to-"

"Shh, I'm close, not too long." He wrapped his arms around Dark, thinking it would help. Little did he know that it just made things worse for Dark because of the friction his stomach was creating as it rubbed against Dark's erection.

"Krad! Please take it off!" Dark yelled as tears blurred his vision.

"Shh, almost." Krad began to thrust faster, as he kissed Dark's neck.

"Krad?" Dark whispered through sobs, before he began screaming. "I'm sorry I disturbed you when you were finally relaxed, I'm sorry about what I said about me and Satoshi, and I'm sorry I bit your fingers! Please Krad! Have some mercy! I'm begging you!"

Krad couldn't believe that the proud phantom thief was apologising, and begging in the same breath. "Okay." He quickly took off the ring and threw it across the room. He stroked Dark's length in time with his thrusts, and it only took a few strokes for Dark to release his seed onto Krad's hand with a moan of his name.

Feeling Dark's muscles tighten around him sent Krad over the edge, and he climaxed inside of his boyfriend, before collapsing on him, spent. He opened the locks and Dark wrapped his arms around the blonde's body.

"Fuck." Dark said between breaths.

"Again? Give me a moment to catch my breath, Dark." Dark hit his back playfully and kissed his forehead.

Krad pulled out of Dark causing him to gasp at the movement. He lay next to Dark and pulled him into his arms. "So, you regret disturbing me. I told you; you-"

"I never said that, I said I was sorry." Dark pointed out.

"So you don't regret it?"

"That depends."

"On what?"

"On if I'm ever able to walk again." He half-joked

"Hey, it's your own fault. You said _that_ about Satoshi, which reminds me, I need to kill him, for that." Krad noted.

"What? For beating me on the DS?" Krad's heavy breathing stopped.

"What?"

"You've been saying that a lot today, haven't you?" Dark noticed.

"Explain yourself thief, now." Krad growled, needing to know the answer.

"Sweetie, after what we just did, I'd say that we were way past 'Thief'." Dark commented snuggling into Krad's chest.

"Dark!" Krad growled, making Dark jump slightly.

"Okay, okay. He beat me on the DS, then said 'I believe I now own you.' Because I beat him on the first game and yelled, 'Yes, I own you, creepy boy'. So..."

"But what about the mess you had to clean up?" Krad asked, not believing he had fallen into Dark's trap.

"Oh, I got a little carried away and accidentally knocked my bear off the table. You'd just cleaned up and would have killed me if you came in and saw it like that, so we cleaned it up."

"So...you're still mine?" Krad asked holding Dark tighter.

"Depends, will we ever have sex like that again?" Dark asked wrapping his arms loosely around Krad.

"Did you like it?"

"...Loved it. Couldn't do it everyday, I would defiantly never be able to walk again, but..."

"Then yes...So, mine?"

"Yep, I'm all yours babe, now and forever."

"Hmm...My little Uke." Krad teased.

"Shut up." Dark said playfully. "By the way, what was different about that ring anyway?" Dark suddenly remembered Krad's words.

"I had it engraved."

"There are people who engrave them?! Who the hell does that?"

"There are people."

"What's it say?" Dark asked looking up at Krad.

"All mine, only mine."

Dark chuckled and Kissed Krad's chest before nuzzling into it and falling asleep, exhausted. 'He's tired? He just lay there! Oh well...' Krad kissed the top of the purple mess and fell asleep holding his angel. 'All mine.'

* * *

**A/N: So what did you guys think? I hope the characters weren't too OOC, anyways, please review, I get very happy when people review.**


End file.
